Through Her Sea Green Eyes
by FeelsLikeStormingACastle
Summary: The 70th Annual Hunger Games has arrived... This is the story of Annie Cresta...
1. The Day Before the End

**Author's Note: Here it is. Chapter 1 of the new and improved "Through Her Sea Gree Eyes". Please read and review. Chapter 2 should be posted no later than Friday if all goes well. What do you think of the longer chapters so far? Are they good? Do you like them? Don't be shy. Comment!**

* * *

The Day Before the End

"Hey, Cresta!" I hear a familiar voice call my name. I look up. No one is around, as far as I know. I'm sitting alone, on the shores of District 4, looking out into the deep blue waves of the ocean's tide. It is early in the morning, barely dawn. The sun has just started its daily routine of rising from the distant horizon. As I'm staring, letting my mind wander, I notice something. There is a small fishing vessel, slowing making its way over the crashing waves, through the ebb and flow of the early tide. A yellow and orange flag makes it stand out, allowing me to immediately know who's calling me.

"Arnav!" I call, scrambling quickly but steadily to my bare feet. I make my way through the warm, morning sand to the water's edge. There, the sand is cool and moist. I let my toes sink, bury into the sand like a little crab as I wait. I see someone jump overboard. Arnav.

"Hello, Annie Belle." Another familiar voice calls, from still on the boat. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm doing well, Mr. Kadhi." I call back. "How's-" I'm cut off by a force pulling me into the waves. I stumble, I fall, face first into the shallow waves of the shore. I scream, knowing it was Arnav, but still startled greatly by the surprise. Making my way to my knees, I look up at the boy towering over me with his long, sandy blonde hair (literally, it's full of sand) and cocoa brown eyes. His abs are showing through the rips in his eggshell white shirt, no longer white from the years out in the water's harsh elements.

"Need a hand?" He asks, grinning playfully from ear to ear and offering me a tan grip.

I'm not hesitant to take hold. Upon standing, I decide to get even. _Let's make his hair a little more sandy_. I think before spitting the mouthful of sand I obtained after falling into his face. "All's fair in love and war." I smile. "You taught me that, Navi."

"Yeah." He begins, shaking out his hair. "I wish I didn't."

"It's a good quote." I say. "I wish we knew who said it."

"Don't know. It's from before the Dark Days." Arnav says. "I'd tell you more if I could, but those documents don't exist no more."

"Mmhmm."

Just then, Mr. Kadhi, Arnav's father, comes walking over to us. He must have finished docking his vessel, for he is carrying a net full of what look to be codfish. "Son," He says, looking at Arnav, "would you and Annie help me unload the catch?" He asks. "Remember the Cantus feast is this evening."

"That's right!" I cry. "Today's Reaping Day. I almost forgot!"

"It's also Meri's first Reaping." Arnav reminds me. "My sister's all grown up."

"You remind me of Levi." I smile. "He says the same to me on a daily basis." I roll my sea green eyes. "Brothers." I sigh.

"Sisters." Arnav sighs in a mocking tone.

"Children." Mr. Kadhi states firmly. "Are you two going to help me or not?"

Arnav and I exchange glances and laugh.

"Coming." I call before running off, making sure to splash water in Navi's direction.

* * *

"Wow, Mr. Kadhi." I say after I climb onto the vessel. "That's a lot of food."

"It won't seem as grand after the Peacekeepers take their share. Forty percent, the same as every day's work." Mr. Kadhi reminds me. "And you know they go for the freshest meat."

"That's what I love about this District." Arnav says. "You can starve in the grand company of all this wonderful sea life we can't eat!" This earned him a hardened death glare from his father.

"We don't speak like that, Arnav." Mr. Kadhi says sternly. "You do know the story of Deniz Ratnakar, right?"

Arnav and I both nod in agreement.

Who doesn't know the story of Deniz Ratnakar? Deniz was a teenage boy living in District 4 roughly thirty years ago. He had a personality, an attitude that often got him in trouble. He was beaten at school for talking bad about the President. He was publically whipped in the District Square for mouthing off to a Peacekeeper. But the worst was the day he became an Avox. His tongue was cut out of his mouth, brutally, for merely stating his opinion of life here in Panem. A horrid sight, it truly was. The President had the event filmed, for his own twisted entertainment (kind of like the Games). Now they show it to the children in District 4's schools at an annual assembly taking place three weeks into each school year.

I can never watch it. I usually shield my eyes and cover my ears to block out the screams and blood- two things I've never dealt well with. I've taken to burying my head into the shoulder of my best friends, Crea or Arnav, whoever happens to be seated next to me during this assembly. I've seen the video once. That's plenty for me. I don't care about the consequences of getting caught. It's worth it to not have to watch Deniz go through the torment. I'll take a ruler to the back of the hand until it's beaten red, now scarred with the faint lines of years of punishment.

Breaking the silence that had fallen between the three of us, Arnav picks up a metal trap full of crabs. I pick up a large bucket filled to the brim with oysters and clams. "Can I have this one?" I ask Mr. Kadhi, picking a small red and blue clam out of the batch. "It's so pretty."

He nods. "Be sneaky." He warns me. "No whip marks for the Reaping."

"Promise." I say, shoving the clam deep into the pocket of my long forest green skirt.

* * *

The three of us make our way the quarter mile to the docking station on the northern end of the District. There, we present our catching to the two Peacekeepers currently stationed. The two of them closely inspect each fish, each crab, and each oyster/clam, picking out the ones they want and placing the rest in a large barrel. "Sort and leave." The taller of the two Peacekeepers says, pointing to the barrel. "Docks close early today. No later than noon."

"It's only morning." Arnav says. "We've got plenty of time before closing."

"Son." Mr. Kadhi says, gently slapping Arnav in the arm. I can't help but crack a light laugh.

"Sorry." Arnav apologizes, hastily making his way to the barrel and placing the crabs back into the trap.

I follow his lead and begin to place both the oysters and the clams into the bucket still in my grasp.

Mr. Kadhi is soon to do the same. He wraps up the approved cod in the net, and we head back to the vessel. Arnav and his father gather their belongings before heading on their way to their home, located in the northern most neighborhood of District 4, a place known as _Aequa_. It's not the poorest part of the district, but it's no where near the richest. It's the largest neighborhood of 4, filled with families that are just scraping by. Most live in ranch style homes with running water and electricity but minimal material things besides the basic needs.

My family and I live in a small side neighborhood of Aequa called _Unda_. It's a bit of a nicer area, most families there are able to afford material things, but in mere moderation. For example, candy. My father treats my older brother, Levi, and I to salt water taffy on holidays. Many others can only dream of candy. They're really not missing out on much. Most houses in Unda have two stories and more than one bathroom, just like mine.

After Arnav and his father had left, I walked over to the sand dune where I had left my sandals. Of course they were no longer there. "Great." I sigh, scanning the vicinity for my missing shoes.

"Looking for these?"

I turn around to find my brother holding my sandals in one hand and a dead gull in the other. I quickly snatch my shoes and put them on my feet. "What's with the bird?" I ask.

"Breakfast." Levi smiles. "I shot it down with my slingshot then slit its throat with-"

"Too graphic." I say. "Let's just get home."


	2. Reaping Day

**Author's Note: Hey! Back again with Chapter 2. Some lines are taken from my original chapters, but with added stuff. I will try and post the next chapter tomorrow, Friday at the latest. I got lucky today with minimal homework and no plans until the evening! Yay! So please read and review if you want more!**

* * *

Reaping Day

"Mother, Father, we're home." Levi calls upon opening the door to our house. "And I've brought breakfast." He adds, running into the kitchen and placing the dead gull on the counter. I follow him.

My mother is at the sink, washing dishes and glasses. "Great. I will prepare it shortly." She says. "Your father went to the market to pick up some extras. He should be home any minute. Why don't you two wash up?" She asks us. "Annie, I laid some clothing out on your bed."

"One of your old Reaping dresses?" I ask hopefully. "The green one? With the ruffles?" She's never allowed me to wear that one before, and it's my favorite.

My mother nods. "I think it'll just about fit you now." She says. "Now go wash up." She hastily motions Levi and me up the stairs.

Levi takes the steps two at a time. I leisurely step one at a time, pulling the clam out of my pocket and thumbing it over in the palm of my hand, admiring its natural beauty, unlike that of the Capitol women. I never understood why they do that to themselves. Why would someone dye their skin orange? And their hair purple? What's with the sparkly tattoos of whiskers on their faces? And the tight skin around their eyes that makes them look like a corpse? I could never figure that out. They don't look attractive. If they just left themselves the way they were born, I'm sure some of them would be remotely pretty. The best of everything comes from nature. It's the last connection we have with the Capitol ruling all of Panem. We might as well cherish our time with it while we can.

* * *

I come out of the bathroom to find my mother's dress laid out on my freshly made bed, just like she said it was. The dress is flowy and green with ruffles at the necklie and cufss and a bow around the waist. There are a pair of green sandals laid gently atop the dress. I put on both the dress and the sandals and continue to towel dry my long, wavy, brown hair.

Just as I walk out of my room, I catch a whiff of the gull Levi shot down. My mother is roasting it over the fire, most likely glazed with a faint clam sauce. Levi comes walking out of his room. He is wearing khaki pants and a sky blue silk shirt that had belong to a family friend many years ago. His dark blonde hair is smoothed back, so it's not covering his ocean blue eyes like it usually does.

"Wow, Annie." He says. "You're surely growing up." He smiles. "Going after Finnick Odair this year?" He teases. "I know you _like_ him."

I roll my sea green eyes. "You're still an immature idiot." I say. "Plus, he's not even my type." I return the smile.

"Just hurry up." He says. "I'm hungry and wanna get a good spot in the square. I'm not standing in the back like last year."

"It wasn't my fault!" I say.

"Whatever." He smiles, descending the stairs, two at a time. I shake my head and follow.

In the kitchen, my mother had prepared a wonderful meal. The roasted gull glazed in a clam sauce (I was right!) is neatly arranged in the center of our table surrounded by seaweed topped with chunks of tuna fish.

"What's with the fancy meal?" I ask. "I thought it was just going to be the gull, that the big feast was tonight."

"Just in case you get reaped." Levi informs me. "Something nice."

"What are the chances of that?" I ask. "My name's only in there three times, cause _someone_ won't let me sign up for tessera."

"Annie, you're my baby sister." Levi says, placing an arm around my shoulder.

"And that makes it alright for you to put your name in twenty four times?" I ask, sliding out from under his arm. "What if you got reaped, Levi? What if you died? What would I do then?"

"Probably go insane." He teases. "But you know I'd come back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Annie, Levi." Our mother calls to get our attention. "Come to the table, now."

"Yes, mother." I say, walking over and taking my seat.

"Anna Bella, you look beautiful." My father say, noticing my dress. "Stand up and spin for me."

I roll my eyes and blush. "Seriously?" I ask. "I'm fourteen. Don't embarrass me."

"It's just us." Levi says. "Just do it."

"Fine." I stand up and spin around, letting my dress twirl around me in the wind from my arms. "Happy now?"

"Pleased." My father smiles. "Now come eat."

* * *

Most of District 4 is already in the square when we arrive. "We're not that late, are we?" I ask Levi. He shakes his head before giving what feels like a final embrace before walking over to the section assigned to the seventeen year old boys. I make my way over to the section for fourteen year old girls. On my way there, I pass Arnav in the fifteen year old section, smiling and waving hopefully to his sister in the twelve year olds. I follow his gaze. Meri looks terrified. _Oh, how I hope her name isn't drawn. That would be awful. No twelve year old should have to endure the Games. They never stand a chance._

I enter into my section. My best friend, Crea Sherman, is already there, waiting for the reaping to begin.

"Hey." She calls when she sees me. "You're late."

"I know. I know." I laugh. "What else is new?"

"You tell me. I haven't seen you for days. You haven't been at the docks. Poster's getting worried about you." She informs me.

"I was sick. I had the flu, but I'm all better now." I smile.

"Good. How many times are you in there?" Crea asks, changing the subject and pointing to the glass bowls that decide our fate.

"Three." I say. "Levi refuses to let me take tessera."

"Good brother." She replies. "I'm in eighteen times this year. I took all the tesserae since Junal died." She adds, shedding a light tear.

"I miss him too." I say. "He's watching over you. Never forget that. And think, he's probably thrilled at how brave you're being, taking all that tesserae." I add, trying to cheer her up. "For your father and Lira and Alic and Hadey and Mull. They're all proud of you."

"You're lucky, Annie. You're not gonna get picked. You're never gonna have to face that arena." Crea says. "You're never gonna have to die that way."

Now she's making me feel bad. "Can we just forge about the Games for once? I'm sick and tired of being a stupid pawn for the Capitol!"

"Annie! Don't think like that! They'll kill you!"

"Exactly. _They._"

* * *

Our conversation is cut short by the sound of Mayor Huxley's voice. He begins to read off the names of District 4's past victors. Being a Career District, we tend to have a lot of those, the latest being the victor of the 65th Games- Finnick Odair. Finnick's only five years older than me with his bronze hair, golden skin, and gorgeous sea green eyes that make mine look plain and boring. He's tall and muscular and sure can wield a trident- that's how he would his Games. Someone sent him a trident as a gift. It had to be the most expensive gift ever, especially so late in the Games.

After the mayor finishes reading off the victors, he introduces our district escort. Her name is Pandora Knight.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She squeaks as she walks onto the stage. "And may the odds me ever in your favor!" Pandora is tall and thin with curly plum colored hair and big blue eyes. Her skin is the color of a honeysuckle and tattooed with several glittering dragons that turn red and green upon catching different lighting.

After her rant on what an honor it is to be an escort- which I drowned out with my own thoughts on the Games-, Pandora says something that pulls me back to the reaping. "Ladies first!" She says, walking over to the first of the two glass bowls, holding all the names of the possible district tributes.

Pandora places her honeysuckle hand into the bowl, pushing papers around until her fingers grab hold of just one. She opens the slip of paper and prepares to read the name out loud.

"Annie Cresta."


	3. Final Farewells

**Author's Note: Chapter 3! Just like before, this is dedicated to the two most awesome 3rd graders I know- Gabby and Missy, the "twins". I LOVE YOU GIRLIES! Remember to read and review if you wanna more.**

* * *

Final Farewells

I can almost hear my jaw hit the ground. My vision becomes blurred with little black dots. My mind is screaming, yet nothing is audible. _No!_ I think, trying to gather my thoughts. _This cannot be happening. Surely there is some kind of mistake_. I am frozen in fear, terror. Crea has to bring me back to reality.

"Annie, Annie!" She says, shaking me violently. "It's you. They called you!"

I can hear the sorrow in her voice. I know she is speaking to me. I know I have to move, but I am unable to. My whole being is in denial, utter protest.

"Annie?" She asks with concern as she pinches my arm.

"Ow!" I shriek, more from shock than anything else. "Uh, what?" I say, becoming slightly aware of my surroundings.

"Go!" Crea yells, pushing me off towards the stage.

At first my feet don't listen. I stumble a bit before catching myself and heading up to where Pandora is standing. _Well, I guess this is it. My death… I hope it's quick. I wonder what poor unfortunate is going with me._ My mind floods with thoughts, questions, fear as I make my way up there. The other girls in my section clear the way for me. Some of them mouth things like "I'm sorry" or "Good luck" or "We'll miss you". They all know I'm as good as dead. I mean, what chance does a fourteen year old girl from District 4 have? The only advantage I have is the fact that I can swim. But what good will that do me?

When I finally reach Pandora, she puts a honeysuckle hand out for me to shake before moving on with the Reaping. "Now on to the boys!" She squeaks, placing her hand in the other glass bowl, moving it around until she grabs hold of one piece of paper. "Levi Cresta." She reads.

_My whole world just shattered._

* * *

I look out at the crowd. The boys of his section have parted the way, just like the girls did for me. His best friend, Martel, hugs him goodbye before letting him pass. I know Martel would volunteer for him in a heartbeat, but he now has to take care of his three sisters since his parents were killed in a boating accident last year, same one that killed Crea's brother, Junal.

Levi's eyes lock on mine as he makes his way up to the stage. They are filled with grief and horror. The ocean waves don't flood through them like they used to. Now, they are cold and still, the darkness below.

Pandora leads him over to me. We shake hands, typical protocol, before embracing for what feels like an everlasting hug.

"Siblings." Pandora sighs before turning to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, the District 4 tributes of the 70th Annual Hunger Games, Annie Cresta and Levi Cresta!"

There is a somber feeling over all of District 4. Every year, two children aged 12-18 get sent off to die in the arena. It's something we're all accustomed too, but never fully understand. This year, it's siblings. And no one volunteers for either one of them, especially when one is only fourteen years of age. It's almost incomprehensible.

Mayor Huxley comes back on stage to read the Treaty of Treason and try to lighten the mood now fallen over the square. Even he is distraught at the unfortunate turn of events this year. Last year, it was his daughter, Kya Huxley, who got sent off. She died in the initial bloodbath. Only twelve years old. I honestly think he's more upset this year than last… and I didn't think that could be possible. Apparently it is.

* * *

Next thing I know, we are being ushered offstage to the Justice Building by Peacekeepers. Levi and I are placed in separate rooms, across the hallway from one another. The minute the door is shut on mine, I break down, screaming. I honestly don't know how I was able to get through the entire Reaping without screaming and crying. I curl myself up into a ball, as small as I can make myself. Maybe if I try hard enough, I will become invisible, hidden in the walls of the corner.

I'm interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I look up from my curled position. It's my mother. My father must be visiting Levi. "Annie, are you alright?" She asks me.

I nod, tears filling my eyes.

"Truthfully." She says, walking over to me, embracing me.

All I can do is cry into her shoulder. "I don't wanna due." I manage to choke out between tears. "But I don't want Levi to either."

My mother takes my chin and lifts my face so I'm looking into her eyes. They are an ocean blue, just like Levi's. They remind me of him so much. My eyes flood with tears. "I love you, Annie." My mother tells me.

"I can't do this." I say, burrowing my head into my knees.

"Yes you can. You're my daughter. You are brave, Annie. You're a Cresta. You are strong. I have faith in you."

"What about Levi?" I ask. It sounds like she is forgetting him.

All my mother does is hug me one last time before kissing my cheek and leaving the room completely.

* * *

I sit alone in silence again, for several minutes before my father comes in to visit me. I break down in tears at the mere sight of him. "I can't do this!" I scream. "I'm gonna die! I know it!"

My father walks over to me. He pulls me close to him. He smells of the ocean and fishing. I pause a moment to take it all in. I know this is going to be the last time I'll ever get to breathe in that saltwater air I love so very much. "Annie." He sighs. "My sweet, sweet Anna Bella. You're going to make yourself sick with this crying." He says.

"I don't care!" I scream. "I just wanna die and get it over with!"

"What makes you think you'll die?" My father asks me, his voice gentle and sincere.

I look up at him, my sea green eyes meeting his deep brown ones. "Levi." I say. "He's the reason I'm going to die." I wipe the tears from my eye. "Because he's going to be the victor. Not me."

"Your mother and I love you both equally." My father says. "You know that, Anna?"

I nod.

"We know it's hard for you both, but it's not much easier for us." He replies. "If one of you comes home, that means the other one will have to die, maybe at the hand of the survivor. It's an unbearable thought."

_What if it comes down to me and Levi? What will happen then? I won't kill him, but he won't kill me. I'd rather eat nightlock._ "I'll save you the trouble." I finally say after deep thinking. "Levi's coming home. And that's final."

* * *

After my father's visit, I didn't think there was anyone else who would come to see me. I was wrong. My best friend, Crea Sherman, comes waltzing into my room. "Wow." She says, looking around. "This place is amazing!"

I nod. "I suppose it is." I say. "Where's Arnav? Is he coming?" I ask, hopefully.

"He wants to, but Meri won't let him. She doesn't want him out of her sight. Poor thing." Crea explains.

"Oh." I say. "I was hoping to see him before I die."

"Annie, don't worry." Crea tells me. "You'll do fine. You're the bravest girl I know."

"And also one of the dumbest." I say. "Remember when we were seven?"

Crea nods. "You almost got yourself killed. But how were you supposed to know there would be a rip current farther out?"

"I should've." I begin. "I mean-"

"Annie, accidents happen." She interrupts.

"Just like my death will be?" I ask. "An accident? I highly doubt so. The Capitol loves to watch us die, watch us suffer. They find it amusing. I wish they would all just burn!"

"Cresta!" Screams Crea, covering my mouth. "Do you want a definite early death?" She asks me. "Cause they can arrange for that."

"It would save me some trouble." I shrug.

"Changing topic… What's your District token?" She asks.

"My what?"

"Your District token." She says. "You can bring in one thing to remind you of your home. Like a necklace or a pin or a bracelet or a ring." She explains.

"Oh. I guess I didn't give it much thought. I don't really have anything. The necklace Levi made me when I was four, I kinda broke."

"I know. I was there." Crea interrupts.

"And that lucky shell of mine, I don't know where it went." I say.

"You mean the one Finnick gave you after you nearly drowned in that rip and he saved your live?" She asks. "With the _CPR_?"

I roll my eyes at her emphasis and nod. "That's the one."

"You mean this one?" She asks, pulling a necklace out of her pocket. On the necklace are the shells from the one Levi and given me and the lucky shell from Finnick.

"Where did you get this?" I exclaim, taking the necklace from her hands.

"I've had them for a while. I made this for you a few months ago. It was gonna be your birthday present. But I guess now's a good a time as any to give it to you." Crea says.

"Yeah, cause I'm never gonna turn fifteen." I frown.

Crea wipes the tears from my eyes with her sleeve, grabs the necklace from my hand, and latches it around my neck. "No more crying." She says. "There are two little peoples here who want to see you."

* * *

Two little girls come running into the room. "Annie! Annie!" They scream.

"Rosa! Paulina!" I reply, opening my arms as they run into my embrace.

"We're gonna miss you!" Paulina replies, her dirty blonde bangs covering her chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't want you to leave." Rosa adds, pushing her brown bangs out of her face. "Can you stay with us?" Her deep brown eyes look up into mine.

I shake my head as tears fill my eyes. "Trust me, I'd love to. I really would." I say, my words all choked up. "But I can't."

"Then who's gonna sneak us salmon and crabs?" Paulina asks. "They don't feed us good at the District Home."

"I know. I know." I say. "My father will still supply you with clams and tuna. But the salmon and crabs are a little tougher to get."

"I'll do it." Crea says.

I almost forgot she was still in the room. "You sure?"

Crea nods. "If you'd do anything for these girls, then the legacy must live on."

I can't help but hug her. "You're the best." I say.

"So are you." Crea replies as Paulina and Rosa decide to dog pile us.

We all end up on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. But this moment of happiness can't last forever. Just as I begin to forget all the misery that is the Games, two Peacekeepers enter the room. "Ms. Cresta," They say. "Visiting hour is now over." They add, walking over and ushering my friends out of the room.

"Bye, Annie." Rosa calls.

"We'll be rooting for you." Paulina adds.  
"Good luck." Crea smiles, tears flooding her eyes.

Paulina and Rosa exchange quick glances before shouting, "WE LOVE YOU, ANNIE!"


	4. Recaps of the Reaping

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! This is the longest of my chapters so far. I apologize for not updating sooner, but I've been busy. I hope you all like it. Remember to review if you want more!**

* * *

**Recaps of the Reapings**

I'm really not sure what happened between my friends leaving and the train ride to the Capitol. All I know is that I broke down, crying, yet again and was dragged out of the room by Peacekeepers and placed into a car with Levi. I think he was trying to calm me down, but I don't fully remember. Next thing I know, we're on a super fancy train heading to the Capitol.

"Annie? Annie? Are you alright?" I hear a voice asking me. It's a little fuzzy, but I can just make out the words. It doesn't sound like Levi, but it's a voice I know very well.

"Yeah, I suppose so." I say, looking around for the first time, taking in all the features of my surroundings. I'm standing in the middle of what looks to be the train's Great Room. The walls are painted a deep forest green and the carpets are a creamy velvet color. There is a giant television monitor mounted on the far wall with several chairs and couches set up like an audience.

"Good. Because we're going to watch the recaps of the Reapings in all the Districts." The same voice says. "And you and your brother need to size up your competition."

That's when I recognize the voice. It belongs to Finnick Odair, the victor of the 65th annual Hunger Games. I nod. "Where's Levi?" I ask.

"He went to change out of his Reaping Day clothing. He said the pants were uncomfortable." Finnick tells me, placing his arms behind his head and stretching.

I smile. "Sounds like my brother. He never liked dressing up. It kinda runs in the family."

"So what? You don't like dressing up either? Would you like to go change quickly?" Finnick asks, eying my dress like he doesn't want me taking it off.

"Not really." I say. "It's fine once in a while, but I rather be able to work o a boat than to look all pretty."

"Which you do right now." Finnick smiles.

I roll my sea green eyes. He's such a flirt. "I'm gonna go sit down." I say, walking over to one of the couches.

Just then, Levi enters the room. "Annie, you okay?" He asks me. "You weren't really responsive before."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say. "I was just thinking. That's all." It's not a total lie. I was probably thinking of something… _Levi thinks I'm going home. But I'm not. He is. So I have to die. I don't want to die, but I have to._

"Now that you're both here," A squeaky voice calls from the doorway. "We can begin the recaps!" Pandora squeals, walking over to Levi. "It should be fun!"

We all take our seats. Levi sits down next to me on the couch, and Finnick sits in the armchair besides me.

"Wait, where's Mags?" Finnick asks suddenly. "She should be here too."

"Don't worry." An old, hoarse voice calls from down the hallway of the train. "I'm here."

We all sit in silence, waiting for the recaps of the day's events to come on. The Capitol Anthem begins to play, breaking the quiet atmosphere that had fallen over the train's Great Room. The Capitol seal appears on the television screen, then it flashes back to darkness before the screen lights up with a sky view of District 1's square. Ahh, the first of the Career Districts… I wasn't surprised to see two volunteers. The boy was an eighteen year old named Gold Rowsk with hair and skin to match the name. He didn't look very muscular, but he still looked like he could throw a punch that would bruise. The girl was a seventeen year old named Satin Leonardo, again with hair and skin to match the name. She was skinny and looked like she wouldn't want to break a nail. Neither of them really looked like much competition.

Then District 2… the next Career District and also the steel and weaponry industry for Panem. Again, two volunteers, both eighteen or so. The boy's named Lestat and the girl is Faora. Dark hair, light eyes, pale skin… typical traits of 2. Both look fierce. Lestat looks like he feasts off of blood. It's kind of creepy. Both tributes are in excellent physical condition with muscles that show extensive hours in training.

District 3 doesn't show much promise. A boy and a girl, no volunteers, looking very fearful. Tron and Link, I think their name's are, but I didn't catch them fully. They will most likely die in the initial battle.

Then the recaps show us, District 4. My eyes begin to water and fill with tears, and I bury my face in Levi's shirt. He gently pats my back to let me know he's there.

"You know," Finnick begins. "You two should probably start thinking about alliances and all. If you're gonna be Careers or not."

Levi puts his arms around me to comfort me and pulls me closer to his chest. "We're not teaming up with Careers. They can't be trusted." He says sternly.

"Excellent choice." Finnick smiles at us. Mags nods in agreement.

District 5 shows more promise than 3, at least the girl does. The boy looks like a weakling. With a name like Sigfried, it's a good bet he's no competition. The girl, however, looks like she's killed before, probably small animals for food, but still. She seems like she can wield a weapon. I don't catch her name, but I can tell me and Levi are going to have to look out for her.

District 6's tributes are the most awful out of all the district tributes this year. A twelve year old girl is reaped. But that's not the worst of all things. The worst part is the braces, the two metal leg braces she's wearing. Peacekeepers are needed to help her up the stairs to the platform. She's so small, a problem most likely caused by her crippled legs, and looks to be severely malnourished and sickly. You think being from District 6, the medicine industry of Panem, she would have more care. My guess is she's a Home kid. No one, in any District, seems to pay much attention to those children living in the District Homes. Mali Varia. _She'll be lucky to survive the initial bloodbath._ I think.

"Her." I say out loud. "I want her as an ally."

* * *

I can't believe no one volunteers for her. Even I would've taken her place. The audience is silence, frozen in utter shock.

I look around the Great Room. Everyone is staring at me. "What?" I finally asked, a bit of attitude in my voice.

No one says a word. They all turn their attention back to the television screen. The boy from 6 looks strong and fierce. His eyes lock on Mali's. You can see the pain and empathy in his and the pure terror in hers.

Then, on to District 7. Keshet Nedo and Cam D'Agosto. Nothing incredibly special, unless you count the fact that Cam looks like a ninja! No lie! I only say this because of the ay she walks up to the platform. She sort of half runs, half leaps, and half just stands in place. Weird… There's also the fact that she has straight jet black hair and eyes, very pale white skin, and is wearing a tight black dress with a light hood… like a ninja in those old stories!

District 8's boy has a bush on his head! Wait, that's his hair! And the girl, Marsa Nelz… Nelz. Why does that name sound so familiar?

"I killed her sister." Finnick points at the screen. "Mela Nelz. She came in 4th place my year, the 60th Games. I gutter her with my trident. Good ally though." He smiles. "Unfortunately, her death was slow. She bled out. Lots of blood."

"Oh." I advert my eyes from the screen as memories of Finnick's year flash through my mind.

District 9 comes next, and they look like easy competition. Jem, the boy, is a skinny, shrimpy kid with spiky brown hair and glasses while Misty, the girl, looks like she's coming off a morphling high.

10's nothing special. Neither is 11. But yet again, they never really are.

District 12… the worst and poorest of the Panem Districts. Both of the tributes look like they just came out of the coal mines. They're dirty, even for Reaping Day. The boy's face is covered in ashes. He's about eighteen, so my guess is he did just come from the mines. The girl is wearing a brown dress that looks like it was once white. Gross!

Then, the Capitol Anthem plays, the seal appears, and the screen goes dark once more.

"I think they have a chance." Mags says, gesture towards me and Levi. "Not may threats this year. They got lucky."

_Lucky? We got lucky? One of us is going to die! Don't they know that? I'm going to die! We are far from lucky! We are the most unlucky children in all of Panem at this moment, besides that Mali Varia girl…_

"When are we going to arrive at the Capitol?" Levi asks, changing both the subject and the somber atmosphere of the room.

"Tomorrow morning when you wake," Pandora smiles. "We'll be at the Capitol gate!" She squeaks in her awful accent.


	5. A Gentle Touch

**Author's Note: Okay, I know it's short, but that's really all I need to get this chapter across. It's a sweet moment between Annie and Finnick. I will try my best to update soon, but no promises. I have a lot to do, plus it looks like I won't have a computer for the next week or two. If anyone would like a tribute in this fanfiction, feel free to review or message me. READ AND REVIEW... ONLY WAY I WILL POST MORE!**

* * *

**A Gentle Touch**

After watching the recaps with everyone, I decide to sneak off to my cabin. I don't want to deal with this anymore. I want to wake up from this awful nightmare, find myself tucked in my bed, and crawl into my parents' room to be comforted. But I know that's not going to happen.

I sit, curled up on my temporary bed for what feels like hours, but is most likely minutes, before I hear a knock at my door. "Come in." I call, surprised how shaky my voice sounds. I can tell I'm on the verge of tears, but am trying my hardest to fight them.

"Annie," I hear a soft voice say. "Are you okay?"

I look up to see Finnick Odair standing in the doorway. He looks concerned.

I nod as he walks over to my bed and takes a seat beside me. "Don't lie to me." He says, meeting my eyes. "I know you're upset. It's perfectly normal for your situation."

"Like you understand my situation." The anger begins to rise in my voice. "You didn't have to worry about killing your family! Either me or my brother or both of us aren't coming back, and there's nothing anyone can do!" I pause a moment, calming myself. "I'm gonna die. I know it! I don't have any special skills like the other kids do. I get faint at the sight of blood! How am I gonna last a day? I'm not! That's why Levi's gonna come home." I choke on the last words as tears fill my throat, and I can no longer speak.

Finnick pulls me close to his chest in an embrace. "Shh." He begins to comfort me, stroking my hair with his fingers. His touch is so soft, yet his hands are capable of so much destruction. "Annie, you're stronger than you think. And you do have special skills. I've never known a faster swimmer than you are, and you could probably beat me at knot tying with your pretty little eyes closed."

I lift my head from his chest, wiping my eyes on my arm. "But what good will that do me? Unless the Arena is in the middle of the sea, I'm in trouble."

"There's bound to be some source of water." Finnick says. "The Gamemakers won't let everyone go thirsty. They made that mistake years ago when they dropped the kids in the middle of the desert. By the end of the first day, everyone was too hot and dehydrated to fight. They all sat until nature picked them off one by one. Remember?"

I nod. "So you're certain there will be a lake or river or something?"

"Yes." He smiles at me. "Now stop crying. You'll make yourself sick."

"I already feel sick."

"They why don't I leave you to your sleep? Take a nice, warm shower and try to get some rest. We'll be at the Capitol before you know it."

"Okay." I fake a smile. "I'll try that." I add. "Thanks, Finnick." I hug him.

At first, he seems surprised by my action, but then his arms wrap around me, and he speaks. "Any time, Annie. Any time."


End file.
